conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Laceyiam/Chlegdarim names
The Chlegdarim '''people have a naming tradition which strongly reflects the traditional matrilinear society and the fact that names come from a variety of sources, due to the Chlegdarim people having absorbed many other different cultures and their names being kept, sometimes regionally in Laltīmāhia, some other times nationwide. All names are adapted into Laceyiam, and follow its phonological rules and nominal declensions. Chlegdarim names are made by three different parts: the '''matronymic (in Laceyiam nęiyuivė), the surname '(''døjńavāyāra), and one or more 'personal '(or '''given)' names '(lilavāyāra, pl. lilavāyārai ''— commonly just ''vāyāra(i)). This is the standard for people everywhere in Laltīmāhia, but note that ethnic Bazá people from Gūtambāśi diocese may also be called with the standard names for the Bazá'' people; anyway in the last two decades the Chlegdarim standard has grown from being used by 25% to 93% of all Bazá people living in Gūtambāśi diocese. The standard format is matronymic - surname - personal name(s) ; the latter are usually romanized in ''italic in order to better distinguish them. Matronymics (Nęiyuivei) The matronymic or nęiyuivė ''(from ''nęi, genitive of niyū "mother") are always the first part of the name and are also the simplest to form, by adding ''-unūt'' to the mother's (first) given name. For example the children of a woman named Līṭhaljāyim ''will all have the matronymic ''Līṭhaljāyimunūt; there are some more simple rules for a few matronymics, however: * Names ending in '-a' lose this vowel: Lańikaiṣa ''> ''Lańikaiṣunūt * '-ė '''and '-e become '''-ø: Lairė ''> ''Lairønūt * '-i '''becomes '-y': ''Jauhäkūmi ''> ''Jauhäkūmynūt Surnames (Døjńavāyārai) The surname or døjńavāyāra ''(from ''døjńa, an archaic term for "family" (now leliėmita), and vāyāra ''"name") is of newer formation when compared to the matronymic, especially in rural areas. Chlegdarims have a huge number of surnames, and there are different possible origins: * Some have been derived by ancient matronymics (keeping the one of the grandmother of the first generation which had this surname), and are distinguished by ending in ''-uh ''or ''-uṣa ''instead of ''-unūt. As this has a popular origin, the original name may not be recognizable, especially because of heavy shortenings and/or vernacular influence. Some examples include Länkāvuh, Nākāyuṣa, Ńähūvaṣa, Lūmāvuh, or Jėliāvuṣa. * Some names have been derived by "extended" genitives in ''-iai/-ʲai'' (sometimes also seen in placenames), often with otherwise ''-mi- root extension and ablaut. The original roots are often common places or professions; examples are ''Yālcai, Hlėyīmai, Maumīkściai, Prāṣṭhėjhai, Veikėyai, Śidhāliai, ''or ''Lāniāliai. A common subpattern includes the many different, vernacular-influenced, variations on vīhat ''"farm", like ''Vīheśai, Vaihātiai, Bheiśė, Vaihātami, or'' Bāyehāśi''. * Surnames derived from toponyms (of small places), especially through genitives or ''-āyi/-āvi''. Many of these toponyms, like in all of Laltīmāhia anyway, are of non-Laceyiami origin due to the Chlegdarims having displaced earlier cultures. Examples are: Prāṇaśi, Laukiyāni, Jāṇavi, Murtāvi, Nāliamiri, or Hāluhaiki. There are also some of these surnames with ''-ųu'', from an extended ablative case, like Lūmankhųu, Nimäylųu, ''or ''Halinäkųu. * Many surnames have unknown origin, most probably from non-Laceyiam now displaced languages. Many of these are also Nanaklāri, especially double surnames. Examples are Bąltaʔāmia, Jāmatthāla, Yūniläśvija, Lami-Halty ''or ''Najmi-Høþuram. ''Non-Laceyiami surnames are the majority on Tāhiańśīma and in the North and Northwest, but a large number of surnames from the Plains also are. Personal names (Lilavāyārai) Chlegdarim personal names (''lilavāyāra, from lila ''"person" and ''vāyāra ''"name") have a large variety of origins. Names inherited by the Proto-Cis-Tahianshima culture, or the earliest Chlegdarim names, are usually made by two elements compounded together (a kind of bahuvrihi compound), like for example the male names ''Ganakvyāta ''"iron hero" or ''Kėmbithānir ''"friend of toucans", or the female ones ''Martayinām ''"city protector" or ''Þātiaṃsamin "star child". There are also names made by a single Laceyiami word, like Lairė ''"sky" or ''Läyjeh ''"tulip" (both female). In addition, there are only three names that are directly inherited from PCT and are not analyzable in Laceyiam: the unisex ''Jumbhiśvā ''(from *ɟun-bʱi-spā₁r "village leader"), the female ''Yānāh ''(from *šjā₂no-wos "great purity"), and the male ''Laivśńirā ''(from *ħajwəks-njerjā₂k "strong man"). Anyway, possibly the majority of nationwide Chlegdarim names are not inherited from PCT, but originally from the Nanaklāri or Old Hjøtūchilāmi cultures in prehistoric Leitāvaja and Hjøtūchilām. Nanaklāri names include for example the female ''Häniląuya ''and ''Namihūlśa or the male Lälithiam ''and ''Nuikdalyr. Old Hjøtūchilāmi names are for example the female Kūldendėla ''or ''Nariekaiṣa and the male Kāltarvān ''or ''Kāljivaṃṣān. A few nationwide given names also have Ancient Lelīmuyāńi or Dzams-bltyod origins, but they're much rarer. ''-likā and ''-mitā ''are usually used to form female names from common words; male counterparts to female names are formed by changing the final vowel, usually ''-a, with ''-mur''. Only a few nouns are unisex, for example Kaylnenia ''(though female in the vast majority of cases), ''Cūttadėdum, or Teryntān. Many areas of Laltīmāhia also have their own "local" names, taken from pre-Chlegdarim local languages. For example in the Northern Plains there are Payt'umpaftl names like Tlacitluku ''or ''Tiańchutlė; the Desert has Ancient Areṃhāti names like Dadąraruku ''or ''Hvajelkeirða; Northern names have often Ancient Naumilā-Maidikairi origin, like Hveyuhait ''or ''Liðemālė, while Northwestern names are clearly Dabuke (and often have cognates in neighboring countries) like Mambapinga ''or ''Ngurumandu. Special mention for the Dabuke female names Amabu ''and ''Nīmulśāmi, which have spread outside the local area and are commonly given nationwide. Most common given names at the 4E 131 census The 4E 131 Laltīmāhei census found these names as the most common among the population of Laltīmāhia. Female names: # Martayinām # Lairė # Huldėhaira # Yārachilgėn # Amabu # Mämihūmia # Nimähuilė # Lähimausa # Namihūlśa # Jauhäkūmi Male names: # Kāltarvān # Jardām # Bhārmat # Khālbayān # Kāljivaṃṣān # Darkhām # Nuikdalyr # Jalgudār # Ganakvyāta # Mūńcangār Category:Laceyiam